


Смерть

by hehedori



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: придёт, у нее будут твои глаза. (с)





	Смерть

У людских девушек невообразимые голоса. Они такие красивые, такие чистые и такие мелодичные — Лейфтан правда готов слушать их вечность. Лейфтан никогда не слышал чего-то похожего в городе Эль; масса диалектов разных существ, миллион голосов — низкие, звонкие, грубые, разбитые, шелестящие, громкие, весёлые, прерывистые, меланхоличные. И всё не то.

У них голоса звонкие, завораживающие, чарующие — совсем не элдарийские, нет, нигде таких не отыщешь.  
Лейфтан любит, когда они поют. Голоса — любит. Девушек — а как таких не любить, если только они и достойны?

Особенно когда они ломаются. Особенно когда мольба перерастает в крик, полный ужаса, особенно когда голоса исходят на нет, когда вытягивают последнюю ноту — самую высокую и живую, что обращается в угасающий хрип.  
Когда желают вырвать себе связки и закричать ещё сильнее, но не могут.  
Когда рот беззвучно кривят и исступленно рыдают.

Такие хорошо идут на дно.  
Море жрёт их кости с таким же упоением, как Лейфтан вслушивается в мелодию смерти.  
Прекрасное в бесконечном.

  
У людских девушек невероятные глаза. То ли хрусталь, то ли мозаика, то ли витраж, в них столько ярких искр, что глаза слепит чуть ли не до слёз. Людские девушки умеют улыбаться глазами — у Лейфтана по внутренностям разливается жгучее тепло, а его самого охватывает мандраж.

Но они смотрят не только на него. Это — неправильно.

Зеркальная гладь озёр ластится к нему бездумно, доверительно.  
Прекрасные глаза — прекрасная душа. Прекрасные глаза, пламенные и лучистые — в них хочется окунаться с головой, растворяться, ловить блики солнца, прислоняясь щекою.

Особенно их нравится держать в руках. Как будто бы драгоценные каменья, но их стоимость нельзя измерить. Они ничего не весят, словно пустышки, но руки тяжелят — богатый улов, желанный.  
Застывшие, воспалённые и холодные — глядят осуждающие, почти гневно. Но красоты не теряют. Во веки веков.

Аминь.

Таким место в сырой земле.  
Лейфтан не может взглянуть на мир их глазами.  
Несправедливо.

  
У людских девушек фантастическая кожа. Белая (почти что прозрачная), фарфоровая, нетронутая мозолями и тяжелой работой. Она манит, притягивает, словно магнит, от неё невозможно оторваться — она отпускать не хочет.  
Лейфтан дарит много пылких поцелуев, но они остывают быстро, почти сразу же.

Тело — карта красных ручьёв, священное писание греха. Венозная синева, проткнутая терновником. Трупная бледность, освещённая одной лишь печальной голубой луной.

Лицо идёт трещинами — как же так, Лейфтан, как же так? Ты же был моим Богом… или Дьяволом-искусителем.

Таким место в погребальном костре. Некогда безупречная кожа слезает, слезает пластами, оголяя мясо, а пахнет всё просто тошнотворно, но даже эта ужасная смерть выглядит красиво и… изящно. Правильно.  
  
Людским девушкам пламя как никому к лицу.

  
Новенькая превосходит всех остальных. Столько неописуемой красоты он не видел ни в одной. Мягкий голос, космически-кристальные глаза, плавные жесты, заразительный смех, тихие, робкие улыбки (только ему, никому больше!) — всё такое идеальное, словно созданное искусственно чьей-то рукою.

На мгновение ему кажется, что она смотрит глазами убитых, говорит проклятиями мертвецов, восставших из могил, плавится в его ладонях. Глупые выдумки,  
это просто холодная кожа липнет к пальцам.

— Согрей меня.

А ему попросту нечем.

Собственная пустота бередит старые раны. Лейфтан не перестает удивляться — сколько раз людские девушки, такие исключительно обаятельные и чувственные, будут его превосходить? Сколько раз они будут очаровывать его сердце? Это нечестно, думается Лейфтану.

Он <strike>забирает</strike> выдирает её сердце, не церемонясь с сохранностью грудной клетки — это всё в отместку, нельзя быть такой неотразимой. На её губах — идеально персикового цвета — неозвученный вопрос, мучительное удивление. Желание сказать то заветное, что трепетно хранилось на контуре фраз, но оставалось невысказанной тайной.

Сердце вздрагивает пару раз, будто бы борется, но что оно, маленькое и испуганное, вообще может? и затихает. Он заберёт его как трофей, как самую главную награду, ведь оно — тусклое, остывшее, истомленное — будет многим живее его собственного.

Что-то — где-то там, внутри, непонятное, неизведанное — непланомерно переворачивается.

Таким… не место в его мыслях, душе, <strike>сердце</strike>. Сожалению тоже, а оно прокрадывается внезапным гостем и душит приступом ненависти.

Нет, нет, нет.

Он прав в своих решениях. Он — благодетель, мессия. Стоит на перепутье в Рай и в Свой Рай.

Лейфтан их посмертие. Так будет лучше — всем. Гвардия снова обманет, Гвардия снова предаст, а он будет рядом до самого их конца. Гвардия обожает делать больно, выламывать надежды, смеяться над мечтами, обращать всё в дурацкую погоню за силой и ничем более — Лейфтан испытал это на себе.

А Лейфтан любит их всех — правда любит, а посему дарит им смерть от своих рук, а не от цепких, дурных лап Гвардии.

У людских девушек  
нет шанса  
не стать его.

  
Он впервые запоминает чьё-то имя. Эрика. Такое простое и такое… неидеальное.

У людских девушек интересные имена.

Лейфтан молится, чтобы очередной Эрики просто не существовало.


End file.
